Carpe Noctem
by Cytsim
Summary: Caleb is a singer at Siren's Shore. what happens one night will change his life forever. Yaoi


I was a singer at the Siren's Shore. Every night was the same. Come at the bar at nine pm, change into your outfit, a suit, sometimes without a blazer, go on the scene talk to the band about not interesting things and then start singing. I loved singing, actually that's all I lived for. Sad, yes. To live only for one thing, but what could I do? I needed the money so I could live a mediocre life. I had no family, there were all in separate countries. My family believed in freedom more than anything else.

One of those boring days a new person enters the bar, a man wearing a fedora, not uncommon. I was taking in his appearance when I heard it. A gunshot. The mafia? A gang? Or simply someone who wanted revenge for some reason. I heard screams as I dodged the flying shards of glass. I was quite good at dodging, dodging life in general. However I was sure I met my end when I found myself in front of a gun. I froze. Then it happened. Somebody stepped in front of me and took the shot. It was the stanger! I couldn't believe my eyes! A stranger saved me?! Who is dense enough to give their life for somebody's else, especially if they are a stranger.

I had to act fast, I had to save him! I couldn't let him die for me. So I took a shard from the floor and slit the gunman's throat, he fell as if he was a sack of potatoes, gasping for air. That is when I took the chance and together with the injured stranger I booked it out of the bar. We took many turns in the miserable alleys until I thought it was safe enough to look at his wound.

"Can you unbutton your shirt?" I asked timidly.

"I can try…" and with that he slowly unbuttoned his shirt were the wound was. Left side close to his side, so the bullet shouldn't have hit any organs. That is good. "How do you plan on getting the bullet out?" I heard him ask, more like demand, with a superiority smile on his face. He was probably thinking he would die.

"I have a scalpel." Was my reply.

"You're a singer. How come you have a scalpel?" he demanded to know.

"I worked at a hospital once."

"So you stole it."

"It's for urgencies only."

"So this is an urgency for you." He had a cocky smile on his features.

"You saved my life. I, at least, owe you this." I began to cut into his flesh, carefully searching for the bullet. He didn't seem fazed at all.

"I suppose you're also a man of your world…"

"I suppose I am…" then I heard the sirens. The police! I had to talk to them so I could get an ambulance and professional help. I started getting up when I felt something cold against my temples and a clicking sound followed by his voice.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this but you have no choice since you affiliated yourself with me."

"So you're on a rival gang or mafia, huh?" I was calm. I didn't care if he shot me right then, it still would've been better than going back to that boring life I had before.

"You seem awfully calm, for somebody that is threatened with a gun."

"What can I say? I don't particularly care if a die or live."

"You're one cold bastard, aren't you?"

"And where are you taking me?"

"To the Mafia hideout. You'll work your magic there."

"I already got the bullet out, you only need your wounds sewn."

"And you will do that once we reach the hideout." He demanded, but I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Don't you already have a doctor?"

"You make a better one than him. Anyway what's your name?"

"Caleb. Caleb Albert. What's yours?"

"Joshua Leon. Now let's go. We don't have time to chat anymore, the police will be coming this way sooner or later."

And with that we went toward a dirty backstreet and passed several others, made turn I couldn't remember and finally reached a club, or so it looked on the outside, most likely a façade to cover the illegal activity going on inside.

"We're here." I heard Joshua say."This will be your new home from tonight on."

So this is how it is supposed to end, my freedom, that is. Not that I really had it anyway. Considering I was bound to the laws of this world, written and unwritten.

"You're quiet. I hope you don't think you can escape. Now enter." He demanded, shoving me through the now open door. I didn't even see it open. But it didn't matter anyway.

"I see you brought a little mouse with you, Joshua."

"He's no mouse, he killed a rival mafia member right under my eyes, the one that shot me, and now he will take care of my wounds. So I don't want to hear anything from the likes of you, Erick."

Joshua seemed to be quite high ranking to order someone around like that. What have I got myself into? No, couldn't just leave him in the streets to bleed to death, not after he saved my life. So I will comply with his orders… for now.

"What's your name, little mouse?" I hear Erick taunt.

"Caleb."

"Such a wimp name. Well, listen carefully, _Caleb_ , don't stay in my path or I won't care anymore that you are Joshua's "guest". Understood?"

I guess it can't be helped, one day he will try to kill me for whatever reason.

"Oh, I understand."

"What was that, mouse?!"

"Back off Erick." Demanded Joshua. Man, for somebody so nice at first sight, he really is bossy.

"Whatever." And with a last glare directed to me, Erick left the room.

"Come on, my room is upstairs."

I followed Joshua into a hallway until we reached a spiral staircase, Joshua went up the stairs, but could barely manage to escalate them. I offered to help him but he declined so took control of the situation and put his right arm around my neck and helped him up the stairs. Once we were on the first floor, Joshua, pointed at his room, which was at the end of the hallway.

"There is my room" he said as he got out a key and unlocked the door for both of us to enter.

I sat him on the bed and got ready to work "It will hurt like Hell." I said.

"More than being shot?" he let out a weak laugh.

"Maybe" I continued.

"Well, there's no going back now. Do what you have to do."

That was all I needed to hear, I started sewing his cuts. He grunted in pain, but mostly took it as it was. After I was finished he spoke:

"You did a good job." It felt like a compliment coming from him. However I had no time to think about it, I was a prisoner here after all, I had to concentrate on surviving here first. My life was going to change completely after today.

"This will also be your room." I was violently snapped out my thinking by Joshua's voice."There is a lack of room in this place. So you will be sleeping here." The face I made after hearing those words didn't go unnoticed as he continued to talk:" I mean, how else could I make sure you will not escape."

He was right there. I was his prisoner and I couldn't expect to be left alone so easily.

"Sleep now, you must be tired."

"Me?! You're the one who got shot! You should rest. Also I will be sleeping on the floor, you need the bed."

"But what kind of man am I if I let my guest sleep on the floor?"

"We can't sleep in the same bed, your wound must not be disturbed, and sure as Hell I'm not going to let _you_ sleep on the floor."

"As you wish, Caleb, it's your choice." And with that he laid himself on the bed, trying to fall asleep. I went and sat on the floor. I was facing the bed , and laid myself on the cold floor, thinking. Overthinking. It's a defect of mine. I tend to overthink things, even after a long time since they happened. So after some hours I finally fell asleep.

In the morning I felt myself being awaken by a hand shaking me.

"Wake up, Caleb, it's nearly afternoon."

"What is it?" I asked as I rubbed my sore eyes.

"The boss wants to see you."

"The boss? What bos-Holy shit!"

"Yeah. You'd better get ready."

"What do you mean, I'm already dressed."

"I brought you a new suit, the other is covered in my blood. Now change." He demanded. Man, he demands a lot of things…

"…Aren't you leaving?"

" I need to supervise you, so you don't escape."

"…Good point." So I changed with Joshua in the room. It was awkward, but I had no other choice.

After I changed, Joshua lead the way to an office closer to the staircase.

"You're on your own now." He said as he shoved me forward. I knocked on the door and was welcomed by a harsh and cold "Come in."

"I was expecting you, young man."

"G-Good day, sir." Damn stuttering. This man is intimidating. I better be careful to what words I use.

"I heard you saved my son's life by not letting him bleed on the streets."

"Wait! Joshua is **your** son?!" Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that. Damn outburst.

"I see he hadn't told you. Well, yes he is my son, my very reckless son. I would like to repay you for your services, but I cannot let you leave, not with everything you know. I hope you know that."

"I know."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

I stumbled walked toward the door when I heard the mafia boss say:

"You must have caught my son's eye for some reason, you better be careful."

I exited after nodding my head, Joshua already waiting for me while sitting against the opposite wall.

"So? How was it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're the mafia boss's son?"

"Did we really have any time for that?"

"Right…"

After that day I spent my weeks as a prisoner reading, treating the wounds of every member of the family and thinking. Joshua and I got closer and closer. We were considering each other friends, family. I was becoming a part of the family, of the mafia. It was thrilling, a new experience that I wasn't going to get anywhere else. This was my home now. Whether I liked it or not. It wasn't that bad. I was being kept as a valuable member since I had my medical background. I was getting new books every three days since I read them constantly, Joshua was bringing them to me. I was taking part at the family meetings. It was interesting. Until one night I was awaken in the middle of the night by Joshua.

"Get up. We're going out."

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Get up!" he said as he proceeded to drag me outside of the room."We're going outside"

"But, wouldn't you get in trouble for that?"

Joshua didn't respond. Instead he walked straight down the stairs and headed to the door with me trailing not far behind. Once we were outside I heard him say:

"Go! Before the others notice!"

I was confused…he told me to go…but…what is this feeling in my stomach? It feels weird. Why do I feel like this?

I didn't know how to react or what to do, so I just stayed there, like a statue.

"Go, you idiot! Don't waste your time!"

"….And what if I don't want to go?"

Joshua seemed taken aback by my question. To be completely honest I was taken aback too.

"I'm letting you go….and you want to stay? What kind of idiotic masochist are you?!"

"Why are you letting me go?"

"…"

"Why?"I was growing more and more impatient.

"…If you love somebody, set them free…" Now I was shocked. What was he saying?! Does… does he love me?! No, that is impossible…. Or is it?

"What are you saying, you love _me_?

"Yes. I must confess, for I cannot ignore my feelings anymore. I Joshua Leon, love you, Caleb Albert, more than anything else in this world."

I couldn't believe my ears. **He** loves _me_?! What kind of sick joke is this?!

"I love you…" he repeated. I just couldn't believe it!

"You… love….me…?" but what is this feeling I have? Could it be _love_? Do _i_ love him? I don't know… but I feel as if I would leave him I would die. Yes. I loved him too.

I got closer to him, so close out breaths intervened each others and I just couldn't bear it anymore so I kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but then he asked for permission, bold move eh? I denied his entrance wile breaking into a playful smirk. He wasn't so pleased at my denial, so he moved his cold hand along my body, making me shiver, when he suddenly touched a sensitive part, making me gasp, that is when he took his chance and sliding his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance, but I decided to let him win this time. I put my hand on his cheeks as our kiss deepened. After a passionate kiss like that we broke apart gasping for air.

"I…love…you…too!" I said while gasping for air. After that we sat in comfortable silence until Joshua spoke:

"Let's go to my room…"I blushed a little at the thought but, it couldn't be it, not today, I mean we just confessed our feeling. Only if I knew how wrong I was. When we entered the bedroom we started kissing again, which, thanks to the bed in the room escalated so quickly I just couldn't comprehend the situation anymore it was just so intoxicating …him, the bed, the clothes that came off quicker than lightning. I felt drunk, drunk with love and passion, the moans only made it worse. I was in such a state of pleasure in which I've never been before.

The next day I found him soundly asleep next to me. We were holding hands through it all, even now we were still holding hands, I loved him and he loved me. I just couldn't be happier . I felt that I needed him, I needed him in my life.

"Good morning…" I heard his sleepy form say." Today we have a meeting with the family"

"Then I suppose we should dress up."

"That would be an idea. But I want to stay more like this." I blushed at his words.

Then we heard a knocking sound. I got scared. What if the person was going to enter and see as like this?! Then Joshua got out the bed and shouted:

"What is it?!"

"You are late for the meeting, your father send me to wake you up. You'd better hurry." It was Erick's voice.

"Don't worry. We'll be there in 5 minutes." He then looked at me. "We'd better hurry."

After we were done getting dressed up, we sped towards the conference room. We excused ourselves and sat down facing one another. The meeting was boring to say the least. It was extremely uninteresting so I took a glance in front of me, Joshua's direction when I saw him he winked at me in made a kissing face, it looked funny so I started smiling while I felt my cheeks burning up because of the wink. We were quickly dismissed. Lucky me, I still had some books to read, but Joshua had other plans.

When he entered the room I was reading a book. He threw the book away from my hand and sat in front of me smirking. I blushed a little, but I had to say something. I couldn't let him win.

"That's quite rude of you, Joshua." I kept a straight face.

"Is a book more important than the time we're about to spend together?" Damn, he had his words with him today, the god damn son of the family boss knows how to win a fight. I let out a sigh and said:

"...No…"

"You're not quite convincing…maybe…you should prove it." I gulped.

"P-Prove it?"

"What happened to the cold bastard I met that night, do you fear of something?"

"Maybe."

"So, what is it?"

"Losing you." Joshua seemed socked at first, then he smiled at me.

"I love you too, Caleb."

Then he kissed me. We fought for dominance and this time I wasn't going to let him win. After a tough fight I won, heh, I explored his mouth, while brushing against his tongue. The kiss was passionate, just like the others. But in bed I was the one to top today. Laud moans could be heard from him. So he liked being the bottom, eh? I didn't mind. I was comfortable in both positions.

"…Caleb…." I heard him say between short breaths.

"Yes, Joshua?" I was the one in control now.

"I…I'm yours."

"And I'm yours, Joshua."

After that we laid next to each other, talking and laughing and enjoying the company of the other. There were many more nights like the first two we spent together, nobody suspected a thing, however it became a little bit harder to see each other when I was given my own room. But we managed nonetheless. We still love each other like in the beginning and I love seeing our relationship flourish with each day that passes. We soon plan on leaving the mafia and beginning a new life together far from everyday's problems.


End file.
